You Can't Stop Our Beat
by SecretofRavenclaw
Summary: The Hairspray dancers have been invited in to help teach the Hogwarts students their dance moves in time for the Yule Ball. But with tensions between the pairings will they succeed in their task.


**Author's Note:** This story is written for Round 12 of the Quidditch league competition. This round was all about crossovers and mine had to be written with a play or a musical. I chose Hairspray. This is one of the most difficult stories I have ever had to write.

 **Prompt:** Crossover with a Play/Musical - Hairspray

(No Optional Prompts)

 _"You can try to stop my dancing feet,_

 _But I just can not stand still"_

 **Hairspray**

XxXxXx

"So as you all know one of the most famous parts of the Triwizard tournament is the Yule ball," groans echoed around the room as McGonagall continued talking " As I was saying it is traditional for the heads of houses to teach this students how to dance in an appropriate fashion. However this time we are going to stray from tradition. Please welcome miss Tracy Turnblad, miss Amber Von Tussle and the Councilettes!"

Entering the room where a bunch of well dressed if slightly arrogant dancers. Hermione couldn't help but follow Harry's and Ron's gaze as they stared at the newcomers.

Hermione couldn't help but remember all the times that she had dreamed of learning to dance when she was younger. She vanished the thoughts and instead focused on the people and task in front of her.

They appeared to survey the selection of people around them before beginning to decide how the session was going to be conducted. Tracy took the lead, spreading the group around the room but keeping an eye on all the students.

" Learning to dance is one of the easiest things to do. Inside you already know how to dance. We are simply here to make sure that you use your creative talents and that you know the dances you need for this event. Dancing is simply expression and showing a point. Dance like you mean it and everything will be fine." Staying around the blank faces of students she realised that they didn't completely understand what she was trying to say. " Let us begin."

Swiftly the room was divided into sections. Each dancers took a group of students, paired them up and began to teach.

Hermione stared around the room as she waited for instructions. Jessie, her teacher, was pairing his group up. Harry and Angelina, Ron and Ginny, Hermione and Fred, George and Alicia. Each person had a partner who was approximately their height.

" Guys put your hand on their waist, girls on the shoulder." He began before giving them a clear set of instructions to follow. Floating between each group he began to give them tips on ways to improve. The dances for the ball had to be perfect, McGonagall would accept no less.

Eye contact between Harry and Angelina became a problem quickly as neither could look at the other failing to dance without laughing. Playing Quidditch had created their friendship but seeing each other in a different place had changed their opinions. Falling over their feet they both tumbled around the miniature dance floor, Angelina leading thanks to her slight balance skills.

Many other pairs were fairing just as badly. Ginny and Ron were refusing to put their hands on each other's bodies, as it was "awkward" or " completely ewww". George was taken the room by storm. Stepping with grace he led Alicia around the room with confidence. Both laughing they continued spinning and twirling while the rest of the groups watched, amazed and surprised.

Hermione and Fred were the most supersonic couple out of the set. The last time they had spoken was for Hermione to yell at him about using first years to test products. They age never really had a close friendship but that incident had led them to silence for over 2 weeks.

Both now stared at each other, neither making a move forwards. Mouths opened and closed as words began to form before quickly evaporating. Several minutes passed before the first words were uttered.

"Sorry, about everything." Apologised Fred. The only reaction received was a slight nod of the head. Before any arguments could break out Jessie made his way over to the pair and began to move them into the correct position.

Once properly positioned both Fred and Hermione made eye contact, causing both to blush slightly and look away. Jessie, standing behind Hermione, saw the gesture but chose not to comment. Walking to be between the couple he out one hand on Hermione's back and the other on Fred's shoulder. Guiding them, he began to teach the basics of dancing.

Natural talent began to show through and within half an hour nearly all the couples could perform a dance close to the original. Males had begun to show confidence in leading the ladies while they master the grace and elegance the dance required.

Ginny and Ron had been able to find new partners, Dean and Lavender, while Harry and Angelina had been able to stop laughing long enough to pick up the steps.

George and Alicia could still be send next to the music player practicing their complex dance moves, taught by Link and Tracy. Fred and Hermione had managed to kindle a friendship whilst learning their routine.

Basic steps came easily, leaving plenty of time for talking where they began to learn about each other. Hermione was surprised by the amount that she didn't know about Fred.

Leaving their groups all the dancers returned to the centre and began to pair off. All the couples joined in the mass dance. Traditional music started playing form the corner as Amber whispered " Five, six, seven, eight" before beginning to dance with Jessie.

Surprisingly all the couples managed to complete an entire dance. Complex steps could be identified form the basics but everyone had mastered part of the dancing. Upon the music ending McGonagall rose form her chair and began to clap, congratulating everyone on their hard work.

Tracy took to the middle of the room again. " As I said dancing is all about expressing yourself. So long as you can do that you will be fine. Well done to everyone here!" The gathering clapped once more before beginning to disperse.

Bags vanished form chairs and the sound of shoes slowly began to quieten as students exited. The professional dancers were among the last to leave, being escorted by their star students- Hermione Granger and Fred Weasley. 


End file.
